


A Chance Protector

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Protective Steve Rogers, lumberjack Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Moving to a small town to get away from your ex-husband, you find that love can come to even the most troubled of hearts.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 1

“Mommy, I have to use the bathroom.” Your little six-year-old girl, Dawn, said from the back seat. “And I’m hungry.”

“I’m hungry too!” Your four-year-old boy, Ronin, added. “Can we get cheese boogers?”

“Ew.” Dawn gagged. “It’s cheeseburgers, Ronin.”

“About an hour more, how about we stop at McDonald’s for lunch, then head to the new house? Sound good?” You asked as Dawn and Ronin cheered.

You parked at McDonald’s and rushed inside. Dawn having said she might explode if she didn’t get to the bathroom. You took Ronin inside the bathroom, telling him he should probably go too. After ordering your food, you guys picked a nice corner table, and began eating. Ronin got ketchup all over his hands and tried to wipe them on Dawn, which caused her whine and quickly scoot away from him.

“Ronin, be nice to your sister.” You scolded as you wiped his hands.

“Sorry, Mommy.” Ronin said before taking a sip of his apple juice, and then suddenly asking, “Do you think Daddy will break out of jail and find us again? I don’t want Daddy to hurt you again Mommy.”

You looked at Ronin whose face had now turned scared. You kissed his chubby cheek and hugged him. “He won’t find us. There’s no need to worry. You’re Daddy and I aren’t together anymore, so he doesn’t get to know where we go. Let’s just focus on happy things, okay guys?” You said hugging Dawn and Ronin.

“Okay, Mommy.” They both said before going back to eating.

~~~~~~~

Steve walked into Bucky’s shop, wiping sweat off of his brow. He saw his friend underneath a car, earbuds in, his foot bouncing with the beat. Smiling, Steve walked over and nudged Bucky’s foot. Feeling someone, Bucky rolled out from under the car, popped his earbuds from his ears, and wiped his greasy hands on a rag.

“Hey Steve. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have your load of firewood. Where do you want me to put it?” Steve asked tightening his work gloves.

“Oh, yeah. Um, back of the shop is fine. I’ll help you unload, and we can catch up.” Bucky said following Steve to his truck.

“So, what do you think the new girl will be like. I hear she has two youngins.” Bucky said grabbing an armful of wood.

“Don’t know. We haven’t had anyone new in a while. This place isn’t even on the map. But ever since Mrs. Summers died, her house has just been a sad part of the community. It will be nice to have some new people bring joy to the house once again.”

“And maybe you can try something new and start dating again. Peggy would want that for you.” Bucky said grabbing Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t know if I’m ready yet.” Steve refuted, stacking the heavy pieces of wood.

“It’s been three years since Peggy’s death. Everyone in town wants you to be happy. You can’t just drown yourself in work.”

“I’ll think about it.” Steve huffed as they stacked the last pieces. “But no promises.”

“Hey, she should be coming this afternoon. The whole town is doing a welcoming party. You’re coming, right?” Bucky asked grabbing his wrench.

“Uh, I guess.”

“Great. See ya there, pal.” Bucky said before popping back in his earbuds and rolling underneath the car again.

Steve hopped in his red truck and sighed as he looked in the rearview mirror.

“I better go get cleaned up. Don’t wanna scare the town’s new company.” Steve grumbled as he backed out of Bucky’s shop.

~~~~~~~

Ronin and Dawn had there faces pressed up against their windows, drinking in the small town that they would be calling home. As you drove past a small candy store, Ronin and Dawn wiggled in their seats.

“Mommy, can we please go there? Pretty please?” They begged.

“Maybe after we’ve checked out the house and greeted the neighbors.” You said as you turned.

After a couple more minutes you saw your new house. It looked like it was newly painted and had a stack of firewood beside it. Once you parked, Ronin and Dawn were unbuckling and hopping out of the car.

“Look Mommy!” Ronin shouted. “We have a big yard! Maybe we can get a puppy!”

You laughed. “Maybe. Let’s check out the inside.”

You unlocked the door, and Ronin and Dawn rushed inside, their tiny eyes trying to take in everything.

“Wow! This is much bigger than our old house.” Dawn said in awe. “Are we really going to live here?”

“Yup. I’ve gotta grab some boxes from the car, so you guys explore.” You said walking to your car with a smile.

~~~~~~~.

Rumbling down the road, Steve whistled an old tune as he drove toward Sam’s house. He had borrowed one of Sam’s ties on Sunday and was going to return it to him. As he was driving, he noticed a car parked at Mrs. Summer’s old house, and saw you grabbing boxes. Being the helpful man he was, he pulled into your driveway, and hopped out of his truck.

“Excuse me. Would you like some help?” He asked as he saw you struggling.

You looked at the man in front of you, his wind tossed blond hair, tight flannel shirt, and charming smile was enough to make your knees weak.

“Uh, yes, please.” You managed as he took the heavy boxes from you with ease.

You grabbed a lighter box and you both walked inside the house. You set the boxes on the floor by the couch, and Ronin and Dawn stared at Steve.

“Who’s he Mommy?” Ronin asked eyeing Steve carefully.

“Um…” You turned toward Steve and he smiled.

“I’m Steve. I live nearby, actually. Just down the road.” He said crouching to Ronin’s height. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Ronin. I’m the man of the house.” He said puffing out his chest.

“Wow.” Steve chuckled. “You must be what? 25?”

“I’m four.” Ronin laughed showing Steve with his chubby fingers.

“What? You’re so mature. I thought you were surely 25.”

You smiled at Steve’s interaction with Ronin. His father was never like this with Ronin. You were glad you had picked a nice town like this one. You watched as he started talking with Dawn, and how she started to giggle at something he said. Steve then stood up and stuck out his hand.

“Steve Rogers. I’m the town’s lumberjack, and occasional mechanic when I work with my buddy Bucky at his shop. Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Y/n. Thank you for helping me with my stuff. I don’t suppose you were the one that stacked some firewood outside?” You said shaking his hand.

“Ah, yes. That would be me. Just a little welcoming gift.” He shrugged.

Before you could say anything more, a knock echoed through the house. You excused yourself from Steve and opened the door. A woman with beautiful red hair and nice smile greeted you at the door.

“Hi, I’m Natasha. I brought some cookies.” She said shaking the plate she held.

“Oh, thank you. I’m Y/n. Please, come in.” You said opening the door wider.

She stepped inside and her eyes landed on Steve. She sent a smirk Steve’s way, and Steve pretended he didn’t notice.

“I see you’ve already met Steve.” She said setting the cookies on the table.

“Uh, yeah. He helped me carry some of our stuff inside.” You said as Ronin and Dawn rushed toward the table.

“COOKIES!!” They said as the reached for the plate.

“Only one right now.” You said as they nodded. “And what do you say.”

“Thank you!” They said before shoving the cookie in their mouths.

Steve chuckled and saw Nat giving him a knowing glance. Nat turned back to you and smiled.

“We’re having a welcoming party for you guys at 2 at the community center. Just a little welcome to the community. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh, thank you. We’re not used to such hospitality.”

“Well, I best be going. Gotta make sure my husband, Clint, isn’t burning down the house trying to make Ramen. See you at the party.” Nat said as you thanked her again for the cookies and the visit.

Once she left, Steve tugged on his flannel shirt. “I should probably get going too. Uh, welcome to the community.”

“Thank you once again for carrying the boxes, and being so kind to my children.”

“Don’t mention it.” He said with a smile before exiting the house.

He walked back to his truck and ran a hand through his hair. You were not what he expected at all.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town welcomes you

Steve parked his truck and ran a hand through his hair, hoping to make himself a bit more presentable. He brought the collar of his flannel up to his nose and frowned. Pine needles. No matter how hard he tried, he always smelled of pine needles. It wasn’t a bad smell or anything, he just figured it might bother some people. He opened the door to the community center and spotted Bruce talking with Clint, Bruce’s eyes lighting up as he spoke. That man was very passionate about the things he spoke about.

Bucky walked up to Steve, clapping him on the back with a smile. “So, you decided to show up! I’m proud of you. Finally coming out of that lonesome lumberjack shell of yours.”

Steve let out a transparent chuckle. “I guess. I don’t smell too strongly of pine, do I?”

Bucky rose an eyebrow before smirking. “Why?”

“Don’t give me that look. I just don’t wanna scare away everyone.” Steve refuted.

“You smell fine. It’s that beard I would worry about. You look like a Wildman!”

Steve quickly brought his hand to his beard, his fingers softly going through the rough hair. He trimmed last night after cutting up about a cord of wood. He thought he did a decent job.

“I’m joking, pal. You look fine.” Bucky said with a smile. “Rumor has it you’ve already met the newcomers.”

“I’d say that rumor is correct. I helped her bring in some boxes. No big deal.” Steve shrugged.

“Okay…”

~~~~~~~

You drove to the community center, Ronin and Dawn giddy in their seats. Once you parked, they practically sprung out of the car. They raced to the doors, smiles on both their faces. As soon as you guys entered the room, it seemed like all eyes were on you. Ronin and Dawn timidly stood behind you, their little heads peeking from behind your legs.

“Don’t be shy! Have some goodies for you!” Bruce said with a warm smile.

That got Dawn and Ronin happy, and walking toward Bruce. People began chatting with you as Bruce talked with the kids. Steve watched subtly from the other end of the room, his fingers gingerly combing through his beard. He watched as you talked with everyone, a smile stretched across your face.

“You’re staring.”

Steve broke out of his trance and turned to his friend. “No, I’m not. I’m examining.”

Bucky chuckled in amusement. “She’s not some tree you’re about to chainsaw and you’re worried which way it will tilt. If it involves humans, I’m pretty sure it’s just staring.”

“I’ll, uh, just say hi to her then head back out.” Steve said letting out a breath.

“What? It’s going to snow soon.”

“Exactly why I should get started. Wood won’t cut itself.”

“Alright, pal. Be careful. I know you’re strong, but exhaustion does happen. Just know your limits.” Bucky warned.

“Yeah, yeah. See ya.”

~~~~~~~

You talked with the sheriff, Tony, and his wife, Pepper. You met Paster Bruce and the local doctor Thor. You met Sam and his endearing charm. He was very sweet and introduced you to everyone, including the schoolteachers, Wanda and Vison, the candy store owner, Loki, and Bucky the mechanic. You were coming to adore this town. They all seemed so friendly and seemed to really care about one another. You saw Dawn and Ronin playing with some of the other kids and smiled. This was the life they needed.

You saw Steve walking toward you, his smile soft. He ran his hand through his hair one more time before opening his mouth. “What do you think?”

“I think this place is the best place I’ve ever moved. Everyone is so nice. I really like it.” You answered.

“That’s good to hear. Well, I really have to get going before the storm hits. Wet wood is a pain.”

“Stay safe. And I’ll see you around I guess.”

“Good day, Ms. Y/n.” He said before nodding to you and walking out the door.

The grey clouds seemed to swirl above him, and he sighed. He better get layered up.

~~~~~~~

Flakes of snow and sawdust danced in the air, some tickled Steve’s nose, and he let out a huge sneeze. He took a couple breaths, his breaths coming out in white puffs. Adjusting his beanie, he cranked his chainsaw and began cutting the logs again. The roar of the chainsaw echoed through the once quiet forest. He loved the seeing the logs get cut into smaller pieces, it was soothing in some way, like he could achieve something. Stacking the smaller logs onto the big trailer, he seemed to effortlessly lift them. Once he got a good amount, he decided he should head home. Snow was gathering in his beard and he was starting to get cold.

Knocking the snow off his boots, he hopped into his truck, his dog, Bentley, jumping in before him. Taking a few minutes, he warmed up his hands, blowing his warm breath onto them. He grabbed his seatbelt, clicking it into its place, and began to drive away. The wipers on his windshield moved wildly trying to keep the incoming snow off. He whistled an unfamiliar tune, ruffling Bentley fur before turning onto a dirt road.

“I’d say we did an honest day’s work, eh, Bentley?” Steve asked looking at his trusty companion.

Bentley barked happily and wagged his tail. Steve smiled and pulled into his driveway, the truck wobbling slightly as it rolled along the rocks. He let Bentley out of the car, and he unlocked his house, a blast of warm air hitting both of them. Steve sighed in contentment as he reveled in the warmth. He ran his fingers across the picture of him, Peggy, and Bentley. Bentley let out a low whine, and Steve sighed and pet him.

“I know, boy. I miss her too.”

~~~~~~~

You gently closed Ronin and Dawn’s door. They had finally fallen asleep, and you were glad. Stepping into the kitchen, you washed the few dishes in the sink and put them away. Boxes were stacked in the living room, and you groaned. Unpacking felt like too much work, so you opted for a shower instead.

Warm water cascaded down your skin, and you winced slightly as it rolled across your healing wounds. Purple splotches covered some of your back and thighs, a painful reminder of why you moved here. Wanting to stay positive, you began to hum and tried to enjoy your shower the best you could. This place would be better for you guys, and HE would never find you guys here. You guys would be safe, and safety was your first priority for you and your children.


	3. Part 3

Rays of light shyly peeked behind the curtains, and Steve stirred in his bed, his blond hair sticking up in different directions. Stretching with a yawn, he threw off his covers, his bare feet hitting the cold floor. A shiver shot up his spine, and he grabbed a pair of wool socks, rolling them onto his feet quickly.

“Morning, Peg.” Steve yawned sleepily. “Hope you have a good day.”

Bentley watched Steve as he slipped on a soft blue flannel and a pair of comfy jeans. His big hand smoothing out his nest of hair.

“Let’s get some breakfast, then get to work, bud.” Steve said as Bentley barked and followed him out of the room.

Snatching the oatmeal from the cupboard, Steve poured some into a bowl and put some water on to boil. As he waited for the water, he poured some dog food into Bentley’s bowl, and refilled his water bowl. Bentley barked in thanks before digging in. Looking out the window, he stared at the beautiful world outside just waking up. Smiling, he nodded. Today was going to be a good day.

~~~~~~~

You helped Ronin tug on his jacket and kissed his cheek. “Be good, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.” Ronin nodded as you kissed Dawn’s cheek.

“I love you guys.” You said to your cute little kids all dressed for school.

“Love you!” They said as they scampered onto the bus.

You closed the door with a sigh and looked at the many boxes. Better get started, you really had nothing better to do. You turned on some music and got to work. Pulling out some house decorations, you smiled. It was time to make this house a home, and let Dawn and Ronin come back from school to something homey. After about an hour, you got the house to look somewhat decent. You still hadn’t checked out the attic, and you wanted to see how big it was.

Opening the compartment, you entered the dusty attic. There were a couple boxes up there, and your curiosity got the best of you and you pulled the closest box to you. There were a couple pictures, and you skimmed through them quickly, but one caught your eye. Bringing the picture closer, you noticed it was Steve. From the looks of it, it was a wedding picture. His smile was bright, and a beautiful woman was at his hip. You frowned. Bruce had told you about the passing of Steve’s wife and you felt sad that such a good man had to go through that.

You realized you hadn’t really done anything in return for his help and warm welcome. Exiting the attic, you pulled out your recipe book. Perhaps he would enjoy some of your snickerdoodle cookies. Smiling, you flipped to the page and set to work.

~~~~~~~

Steve frowned as he pulled the string of his chainsaw again, a small groan coming from it before it stopped. He tried again but got the same response. Sighing, Steve placed the chainsaw in the back of his truck.

“Come on, Bentley. We gotta go to Bucky’s. He’s got my other chainsaw at his shop.”

Bentley started barking and wagging his tail enthusiastically and hopped into the car.

Steve chuckled as he took his seat. “Yeah, yeah. You just like Bucky because he gives you those treats.”

Arriving at Bucky’s, Steve let Bentley out of the truck, and he followed Steve inside. Bucky was hunched over inside of a car, his head bobbing with an unknown beat as he screwed something together. Steve smiled at his friend, that man could be found in his own little world half the time. Steve tapped Bucky on the shoulder, and his head popped up, his headlight shining in Steve’s eyes.

“Uh, Buck,” Steve squinted. “Could you turn that off?”

“Oh,” Bucky chuckled clicking his light. “Sorry about that. What does my oldest friend need?”

Before Steve could answer, Bentley barked loudly, and Bucky smiled. “I see. You came for treats. Come on Bentley.”

Bentley followed Bucky wagging his tail rapidly. Tossing some treats to Bentley, Bucky looked at Steve. “Now that that’s settled. Yes, Steve?”

“I need my other chainsaw. My other one stopped working. This cold is messing with everything.” Steve said rubbing his beard.

“Of course, Pal. You can leave your other one here, and I can take a look at it. Your other one is by my extra toolbox in the back. I was also wondering if you wanted to go out for steaks later. Sam wanted to come, gosh, sometimes I can’t stand that guy, but he’s your friend, so I’m nice.”

Steve grabbed his other chainsaw and nodded. “Steak sounds nice. And Sam isn’t that bad. He just hasn’t been in our friend group for very long. You’ll get used to him.”

“Don’t think so.” Bucky chuckled. “Oh, the school asked if me and you could show up for some career day they’re having tomorrow. I told them yes, so you have to come.”

“Wow,” Steve deadpanned. “I’m glad you gave me the option. What do I say? Hey kids, I cut wood and stack it!”

A laughed rumbled through Bucky’s chest. “You’ve been working with wood so long, I’m afraid your brain is sawdust. You could tell them you kill monster trees and yell ‘TIMBER!’ Now that is more interesting.”

Steve let out a huff. “I don’t yell anything. No one’s ever around me while I’m cutting.”

“Do it for the kids pal.” Bucky said clapping Steve on the shoulder.

“Fine. Now, I have some ‘monster’ trees to kill.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can broken things be fixed?

You let the cookies cool, as you walked to the door. Ronin and Dawn ran off the bus with huge smiles on their faces. They both tackled you with excitement and you laughed and ruffled their hair. Hanging up their backpacks, they rushed to the plate of cookies.

“COOKIES! Mommy can we have some?” Ronin begged.

“I made those for Mr. Rogers, but if you’re good, I might have some ice-cream I can give you after dinner.”

“YAY!!!”

“You guys want to come with me to deliver the cookies to him?”

Ronin and Dawn frantically shook their heads and raced to tug their shoes back on. Before you could even say anything, they were bolting to the car. Bouncing up and down in anticipation, they waited for you to unlock the doors. Smiling, you grabbed your keys and clinked the button. The car blinked and beeped, and Ronin and Dawn scrambled inside.

“Some people are a little excited today.” You said checking to make sure they were both buckled before you drove off.

“I like Mr. Rogers.” Dawn spoke with a smile. “He reminds me of a broken teddy bear.”

You laughed. “You like broken teddy bears?”

Dawn giggled. “Well, you always do such a good job at fixing my teddy, and I think Mr. Rogers just needs a little bit of loving. Just because it’s broken doesn’t mean you can’t love it.”

You thought about your daughter’s words for a little bit. Were you still worthy of love, even though you were broken? Sometimes, things are too broken to fix, and maybe you were one of them. Even though you were too broken, that didn’t mean you couldn’t try to make someone else’s day a little brighter.

~~~~~~~

Steve gripped his axe tightly before swinging down onto the unfortunate wood. The axe split right through it and one half went flying. Pushing the other half away, Steve put another victim onto the platform.

“That’s real work right there, Bentley.” Steve said cracking his axe against the wood.

Bentley barked in agreement and watched as Steve worked. He still had a lot of wood to cut and sort, they didn’t have a sawmill, so Steve had a ton of things to do. He was glad it wasn’t as cold as it was yesterday. The cold usually made his sluggish and tired. For some reason his mind switched to you. You had such a bright smile and happy vibe. He wondered what happened to your husband. Maybe he died? If divorce was the case, then whoever the man was, he was a fool.

He laughed to himself. A broken man wondering about an amazing woman. He wasn’t exactly sure if he could handle a relationship. The death of Peggy still hurt really deep and he wasn’t ready to just move on. He heard the rumbling of a car driving down the dirt road, and he turned to see who it was. He saw your car slow down and pull into his driveway, and he couldn’t stop the smile that was creeping on his lips.

Setting his axe beside a stump, he started walking toward you. He watched as Ronin and Dawn hopped out of the car with giant grins. Once they noticed him, they waved enthusiastically. Steve chuckled and waved back.

“Mr. Rogers! We brought you cookies!!” Ronin exclaimed as he pointed to Dawn who was holding the plate of cookies carefully.

“Did you now? You sure you didn’t eat them all on the drive here?” Steve teased.

“I tried to get one.” Ronin admitted. “But my tactics could not go past Mom defense.”

Steve chuckled and looked at you. His eyes shinned with laughter, and it made you smile.

“Just a little thank you, for all you’ve done so far.” You said as Dawn handed him the plate of cookies.

The sweet aroma of cookies filled his nostrils, and he closed his eyes in delight. “These smell delicious. Thank you, but you didn’t have to bring me anything.”

“Just thought it might cheer you up.” You said with a shrug.

“Well, mission accomplished.” Steve laughed as Bentley started playing with Dawn and Ronin. “I’m sorry, I know this might be personal, but why here? This town isn’t even on the map. I’m not judging you or anything, just wondering.”

You took a deep breath. You were not expecting that question. Turning to make sure the kids were occupied, you looked back at Steve. “I wanted to get away…m-my ex husband wasn’t the kindest man and I didn’t want my kids near such craziness.”

Steve nodded his head in understanding. So that’s what happened. Even though he didn’t know exactly what this man was like, he could tell you didn’t like talking about it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you, I—”

“It’s okay.” You said with a shrug, rubbing your hand up and down your arm. “You didn’t know.”

“Thanks again for the cookies. I can’t want to tear into them.”

“Your welcome, and thank you for everything. I’ll see you around Mr. Rogers.”

~~~~~~~

Turning for what seemed the hundredth time that night, Steve couldn’t get a wink of sleep. His mind was too focused on you. Did your ex hurt you? If he did, to what extent? He obviously hurt you in some way, or you would probably still be together. He noticed that flash of fear in your eyes when he asked why you moved here. He didn’t know why, but he felt a strange need to protect you.

“I’m way to sleep deprived to be thinking about all this.” Steve mumbled as he let out a sigh and turned again.

He hadn’t really even thought about another woman until now. What was happening? His blue eyes darted to the picture of Peggy on his nightstand, he beautiful form illuminated by the moon.

“What do you think I should do Peg? Just be there for her if she needs it? I know I barely know her, but I can tell she’s afraid of something, or someone. A woman like her doesn’t deserve to be hurt like that.”

He heard Bentley’s soft snores and tried to focus on them. Work was going to be horrible if he didn’t sleep, and he also had that career thing at the school tomorrow. Oh, boy. He had almost forgotten about that. He doubted kids would be that interested in becoming a lumberjack or lumberjill, if any of the little girls were into that sort of thing. Sighing, he pulled his covers up and tried to get comfortable. Tomorrow was going to be exhausting, he could already tell.


	5. Part 5

Steve woke up to the sound of pounding. Groaning, he rubbed his tired eyes and stumbled out of bed. He ambled to the door, his eyes still blurry with sleep, and he swung it open. Bucky was standing there, a plate of bacon in his hands, and a smile on his face.

“Did you forget, pal? I don’t smell pancakes, and your hair looks like two rats just got done mating.” Bucky chuckled.

Steve was too tired to respond and just grunted, opening the door wider so Bucky could step inside. He ruffled Steve’s hair, and walked into the kitchen. Bucky stared at Steve’s tired state and crossed his arms.

“Okay. Tell me what’s wrong. You never sleep in, and you never forget about our occasional breakfast together. Spill, now.”

Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair before speaking. “I just got lost in my thoughts last night, and I couldn’t sleep. It’s no big deal.”

Bucky raised a quizzical eyebrow, but just turned toward the cupboard. He took out the ingredients for pancakes and began mixing them together. Steve sat on a stool, watching Bucky prepare breakfast.

“Was it about Peggy?”

Steve stared at his friend, his blue eyes darting to the floor. “A little. I was also thinking about Y/n.”

Bucky chuckled. “Ooh, girl trouble.”

“It’s not like that.” Steve sighed. “I’m just curious about her personal life. And I don’t want to come off as creepy or anything.”

“Well, you could take her out on a couple dates.” Bucky shrugged as he poured some batter onto the pan. “You could put yourself out there again. You can take some more steps in the healing process.”

“I don’t think she’d be up for that.”

“Why not?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “She’s got ex troubles. And from the brief conversation we had on the subject, I think she doesn’t want anything to resurface.”

“Then don’t make it a date. Just ask her if she wants to go to a get-to-know-you dinner.”

“That’s a date.” Steve scoffed as he grabbed some bacon.

“No, it’s not.” Bucky retaliated putting some pancakes on Steve’s plate. “Eat up, because we have a long day at the school.”

Steve groaned. “Do I have to go?”

“Yes. And bring a chainsaw! Kids kill for chainsaws! Actually, they kill with chainsaws. Maybe you shouldn’t bring a chainsaw. Don’t bring a chainsaw!”

“I won’t. But I highly doubt anyone will come to my table anyway.”

~~~~~~~

“Do you pull huge trees from their roots and split wood with your hands?” One little boy asked with wide eyes.

Steve nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Not exactly. I cut the tree with a chainsaw and I split the wood with my axe.”

“A real axe?! Do you ever chop people’s heads off?”

“N-no, I only chop wood with it. An axe is nothing to play with. Neither is a chainsaw. Never play with those things.” Steve sighed as the kid walked away.

“Hi, Mr. Rogers!” Ronin called with a grin.

“Hey, Ronin. Whatcha doing?”

Ronin fiddled with the pencils on Steve’s table and rubbed one, causing the blue to turn to green. He smiled. “I came to your table to learn about what a LumberSteve does, and you have cool pencils. All the other tables have lame stuff, but you have color changing pencils and cool stickers.”

Steve smiled fondly at Ronin, watching as he messed with the pencils and sifted through the stickers. He was glad someone thought the stuff at his table was cool, he wasn’t exactly sure what kids liked so he found some old supplies that he had in his basement.

“Well, we’re actually called Lumberjacks.”

Ronin looked at Steve in disbelief. “Really?! But your name isn’t Jack.”

Steve laughed. “Yup, it’s crazy. We’re just called lumberjacks. We cut huge trees and chop them up into pieces that people can use for their stove.”

“Wow,” Ronin breathed. “You must be super strong!”

“It does take a lot of strength. What do you want to be when you grow up?” Steve asked the energetic boy.

“Well…” Ronin looked at the pencil in his hands. “I wanted to be a boxer like my daddy, but…he’s not a very nice guy anymore. So maybe I can be a lumberjack like you! All the lumberjacks I’ve met are nice.”

Ruffling Ronin’s hair, Steve let out a small laugh. “And how many lumberjacks have you met?”

“Just you, but you’re really awesome. Do you think you could come over for dinner? That would be nice.”

That was one thing about kids that always surprised Steve, they were so frank with everyone. He did want to have dinner with you, but it would probably make you uncomfortable, and that would make him feel awkward, and then the whole thing would be a disaster. Steve stared at the little boy’s expectant eyes, and he sighed.

“I don’t know. You’d have to ask your mother. I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything.”

Ronin jumped with joy. “Yay! It can be like a family dinner!”

Steve swallowed back a lump in his throat. “I wouldn’t go that far buddy. Let’s just take things one step at a time”

“Okay. Bye, Mr. Rogers!” Ronin said walking away.

“Bye.” Steve said with a small wave.

Bucky had been watching Steve, a smirk on his lips the entire time. Strolling over to his table, Bucky clapped Steve on the back.

“What was all that about?”

“Just telling a kid about being a lumberjack.”

“Riiiight.” Bucky chuckled. “Tell me how family dinner goes.”

“Ugh, it’s not a family dinner! And it’s probably not even going to happen. Go back to your table ya grease monkey!” Steve groaned pushing Bucky away.

~~~~~~~

You were scribbling down whatever came to your mind, the pieces of your novel coming together in perfect harmony. It was one of those writing streaks and you just had to write it all down before you forgot it. The pencil was moving in record time, your thoughts becoming more real by the second. You were completely in the zone.

“Mommy! We’re home!”

And now that zone was gone.

“Mommy! Mr. Rogers is coming over for dinner!” Ronin shouted with glee.

You’d never lifted your head so quickly. “He’s what?”

“I invited Mr. Rogers over for dinner. He said to ask you, but I knew you’d say yes.” Ronin said hanging up his backpack.

Dawn hung up her backpack beside Ronin’s and smiled at you. “Mr. Rogers is coming over for dinner?”

You sighed and rubbed you hand across your face, and your eyes landed on the slip of paper by the lamp. Steve’s number was nicely written on it, he had said to give him a call if you needed anything. Thoughts bounced around in your head, trying to determine to if you wanted to call him or not. You slowly picked up your phone and typed in his number. Your finger hovered over the call button. Closing your eyes, you pressed the call button.


End file.
